phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Athlete
For the truly exemplary, martial skill transcends the battlefield—it is a lifestyle, a doctrine, a state of mind. These warrior-artists search out methods of battle beyond swords and shields, finding weapons within themselves just as capable of crippling or killing as any blade. These monks (so called since they adhere to ancient philosophies and strict martial disciplines) elevate their bodies to become weapons of war, from battle-minded ascetics to self-taught brawlers. Monks tread the path of discipline, and those with the will to endure that path discover within themselves not what they are, but what they are meant to be. Role Monks excel at overcoming even the most daunting perils, striking where it's least expected, and taking advantage of enemy vulnerabilities. Fleet of foot and skilled in combat, monks can navigate any battlefield with ease, aiding allies wherever they are needed most. Martial Art Styles During Hellenistic Times, there was a mixing of cultures bringing together a number of martial art styles. These included Pankration, Aha Khemet, Kalaripayattu, and a host of martial styles from Qin'ae. However, Pankration is the most popular due to the supremacy of Hellenistic culture. However, Aha Khemet and the others enjoy some popularity for their different techniques and fighting styles. Archetypes Archetypes are a quick and easy way to specialize characters of a given class, adding fun and flavorful new abilities to already established adventurers. The class archetypes and corresponding new abilities mentioned below are all included in this section, and characters may take more than one archetype as long as they meet the requirements. Drunken Master Most Athletes lead lives of moderation and Arete. But the Hellenistic (and Qin'aese) drunken master finds perfection through hedonistic excess. Powered by strong wine, he uses his intoxication to reach a state where his abilities are more potent, if fleeting. Martial Arts: The Eight Drunken Fairies, Bacchalian Fist Greco-Roman Athlete The Hellenes often followed the philosophy of Arete. Arete, which is par excellence. The Greeks sought excellence in the human body and excellence in any endeavor. Including Wrestling and Boxing, which is celebrated in the Olympic Games. Greco-Roman Athletes who adventure, however, seek Arete through adventure. The Greco-Roman Athlete is an Athlete (Monk) who follows the principles of toughening the body and reaching bodily magnificience. Whether they perform at the Olympic or Neamean Games, or seek it through Adventure. Martial Arts: Aha Khemet, Pankration, Tiger, Dragon Qin'aese Athlete (Stereotypical Monk, Monk of the Empty Hand) Since Alexander went into the Middle Kingdom and founded two cities, the Qin'aese subjects of the conqueror came into the Alexandrian Empire bringing with them their philosophies (of the 100 schools) and their Martial Arts. Greatly impacted by Pankration and Aha Khemet, however, the Qin'aese Martial Arts have become richer and some of their Athletes (monks) have taken these teachings back to Qin'ae. Their strange philosophy of chi or ki, however, isn't accepted in the West. Martial Arts: Crane, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Leopard, and Monkey Monk of the Lotus Monks are warriors who hone their bodies into deadly weapons, but some monks eschew violence in favor of a more peaceful philosophy. While a monk of the lotus realizes that combat cannot always be avoided—and is more than capable in a fight—he understands that all creatures are connected, and to harm another is to harm the self. Instead, he strives to find peaceful resolutions to conflicts, and in doing so, hopes to achieve inner peace. Martial Arts: Boar, Marid, Efreeti, Kalaripayattu Monk of the Sacred Mountain The monk of the sacred mountain finds strength and power in the earth beneath his feet. Rather than spinning though the battlefield with the fluid motion of the river, he roots himself to the ground, as immovable and unshakable as the stones of the mountain. Martial Arts: Crane, Dragon, Earth Child, Kalaripayattu, Pankration, Shaitan Flowing Monk The flowing monk is the wind and the river. He knows how the world flows, and forces his enemies to flow with it. Even the most powerful stone breaks under the graceful and persistent pressure of wind and water. Martial Arts: Crane, Dragon, Leopard, Marid Maneuver Master The maneuver master specializes in more complicated moves than simple damage-dealing strikes. Earth Child, Janni, Snake, Tiger Martial Artist The martial artist pursues a mastery of pure martial arts without the monastic traditions. He is a master of form, but lacks the ability to harness his ki. Martial Arts: Any. Master of Many Styles The master of many styles is a collector. For every move, he seeks a counter. For every style, he has a riposte. Ultimately, he seeks perfection through the fusion of styles. Martial Arts: Any. Category:Classes Category:Mars Category:Ares